


Fort Salem:Marauders

by Squidge_06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Person of Color James Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: in an alternate America where witches ended their persecution nearly 300 years ago by cutting a deal with the U.S. government to fight for their country, We follows three young witches from basic training in combat magic into early deployment.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Make friends with your unit,okay?”

James sighs, his mum had been going on about this for the past hour.

“I know, mum. My behaviour reflects them, we’re a family blah blah blah I get it.”

and here came the-

“My baby all grown up!” -tears.

Euphemia Potter was a beautiful indian woman, her hair was covered in a pastel pink hijab and she wore a matching dress. Her kind eyes began to fill with tears.

James laughs as he hunts through his drawers for another t-shirt.

“It’s just basic mum, save the tears for when i go off to war collage.”

“Cocky aren’t you” James gasps turning around and running to hug his father.

“Dad! I thought you were in Salem?”

“And miss your pledge? I would never” Fleamont Potter rests his hand on his sons shoulder. “You’re going to make us all proud son”

Euphemia comes over and hugs her family, “I’m going to miss you Jamie” 

“I’m going to miss you too mama, but it’s not like you’ll be super far away! You can see me whenever!” he squeezes

out of the hug to go back to packing.

“Of course darling, now don’t forget to look after your voi-“

James groans dramatically “Mum I knooooooooow!”

“I know you know but it doesn’t hurt to have a reminder! now have you packed enough underwear?”

“Mum!”

* * *

“You will make the Black line proud, Sirius”

“Yes mother”

Walburga Black, a forbidding witch with strangely beautiful features that were twisted into a fierce scowl, glares at her son clutching his arm painfully tight.

“I will not allow you’re weakness to taint the centuries of Black Lineage, you will be the best.”

“What if my uni-“ a pained gasp ends his sentence prematurely as his mother slaps him hard across the face.

“Sirius.Orion.Black. Your unit is unimportant you are a Black, you are a leader and you will carry your unit if needed because that is what Black’s do. understood” it is not a question.

“Yes ma’am”

Walburga stands finally releasing her son’s arm.

“Go pack quickly, return in time for the pledge.”

“Yes mother”

* * *

“Remus, dear!” a kindly woman opens the door and smiles

“Hello ma’am” he nods politely

“Oh come in, come in! I added a little extra since you’ll be going off to Fort Salem soon” The woman gestures vaguely behind her as she steps away to let Remus in.

“Thank you very much, ma’am” Remus smiles back, though it’s more of a grimace really.

“I just wanted to thank you for your sacrifice” the woman clutches her chest “I have no idea how hard it must be”

Remus sighs lightly before putting a strained smile on his face“Thank you so much miss, now has it gotten worse?”

“Oh yes, i had a flare up since you last visited”

“Alright, go and lie down and i’ll be with you in a minute”

* * *

The woman is laying down on a bed, Remus is sat beside her and has his hands resting against her stomach.

A single resonating note echoed through the room

“ Cool the fire, still the flame, stop the s uffering, kill the pain, mend the broken, heal the wound, cure the ailment, comfort bloom .” 

The woman sighs relieved

Remus lifts the edge of his shirt to look at the red rash that has transferred to him with the spell.

the woman smiles “thank you”

* * *

“It’s soon James are you almost ready, we’ll be leaving for Salem as soon as it’s done” Euphemia calls from where she’s sat doing some paperwork.

“I’m done, mum it’s fine”

“Are you sure?” Fleamont asks from the kitchen.

“Yes! I’m ready”

* * *

“Sirius! Hurry up”

Sirius sighed zipping up his suitcase.

“I’m gonna miss you” a quiet voice calls from the doorway.

“I’ll miss you too Reg” Sirius replies, leaving his suitcase and turning towards his brother

“One last hug before i go” he spreads his arms wide,Regulus runs over and hugs him tight.

“Try to do well, Siri? Please. i know you hate it but for once try not to make her mad”

Sirius nods “I’ll try Reggie, i’ll try”

“That’s all I can ask” Regulus nods in return, resigned.

“Sirius!”

“You better go”

Sirius sighs again, picking up his suitcase and leaving the room.

“I love you”

“love you too”

* * *

“Hey dad” Remus calls as he closes the door of the Lupin family home “Miss Goshawk gave me some extra cash since it’s my last day” 

“That was nice of her,” 

“Yeah i guess” Remus says tired and defeated.

“Come here pup,” Lyall Lupin calls from the front room.

Remus enters the room, looking at his father. Lyall Lupin is a tired looking man, much like his son but with much less scarring.

“Come, i want to give you something”

Remus walks over joining his father. Lyall pulls out a small ribbon tied in a bow. 

“This was your mother’s, it’s a charm that protects you in war. She wanted to give it to you when it was time for the pledge”

Remus’ mouth opens for a second, he wants to say something. But something stops him and he takes the charm.

“Thank you dad”

“It’ll keep you safe, Remus-“ likewise something stops Lyall “-just stay safe okay”

Remus smiles, reaching over to hug his father “I will dad”

He goes into his room and begins to pack.

* * *

A flare sparks mid air in front of each of the boys.

James grins jumping to attention quickly, his parents huddle behind him. Each are resting a hand on his shoulder in support.

Sirius is similarly standing to attention, his mother stands behind him. A watchful eye making sure he does everything perfectly right.

Remus stands alone, relaxed unlike the other boys. He looks tired and sad but all the same he begins the recite the pledge 

** I Remus John Lupin, **

** I Sirius Orion Black, **

** I James Fleamont Potter, **

**do solemnly pledge to protect and defend the United States against all enemies foreign or domestic, i will faithfully serve and obey the rules and articles for the government of the army of the United States. All secrets keep, all lawful commands willingly perform as dictated by the Salem accord.**

and at the same time as the pledge is finished. A medallion drops into their hands. Their names gracing the back along with the witch army symbol.


	2. Chapter 2

Fort Salem is a sprawling military base, full of beautiful buildings and historical monuments.

All witches from the newest drafts are gathered in a large hall, the lights are dim centred on a podium set in the middle of the stage.

To the rhythm of a hundred feet rapidly stomping out comes General Dumbledore, he is a middle ages man with short auburn hair. As he comes to stand at the podium he lifts up his hand and the feet come to a stop 

“I am General Albus Dumbledore, welcome to Fort Salem. It is a solemn day, much like the day some 327 years ago when i made a deal with the Massachusetts Bay Militia. My terms were simple, honour me. Make a place for me and my kind and we will win your wars. That was before we were even America.”

The stomping resumes. James is joining in excited and proud. Remus’ stamps are quiet and reluctant but there.

Sirius’ feet are still and silent.

“All of you have answered the call, just like your forefathers before you. You are the children of ancient lines, you are called to greatness. You have bravely pledged to serve and defend this great country. I assure you dark days await us, we live in a time of ancient hatred and emerging threats. The death eaters are ruthless and savage, we will need all of you to meet what’s coming and we will meet it with storm and fury.”

The stomping resumes louder and more forceful than before, even Remus is being lifted by the general’s speech. Sirius’ feet remain still.

“You are among your own kind now, take comfort in it, find strength in it. A blessing on this place, this witch’s place.”

General Dumbledore leaves the stage to rapturous stomping applause.

—

A sunny room, all the new witches fill the room. James is hugging the witches he grew up with smiling and laughing and fully at home Sirius stands apart from the group alone and sullen but still comfortable. Remus sits in the middle of the group uncomfortable and out of place, he sends a small smile to a red headed girl who seems similarly ill at ease. 

A strong, silent woman in full military garb strides through the room, the loud murmuring of voices quietens dramatically. She stands in front of the large bay windows and the conscripts standing around it move quickly away.

“Welcome to all-suites Circe

Barracks, the finest on the base. I am Drill Sergeant Minerva Mcgonagall. My job is to keep you

alive through basic so the Military High Council can determine if you go on to War College. Or not. Starting this year, you will rise or fall as units. That means how anyone in your unit performs during basic is how everyone in your unit performs during basic. Your job is to be

effective soldiers, displaying at all times those most military of virtues. Suite numbers on the back of your medals. Go, meet the

rest of your units.”

The conscripts remain still. Some looking around excitedly.

“Now! cadets”

Everybody scrambles to get to their suites

-

James spins quickly as Remus walks into their suite.

“Hi! You must be Remus,”

“Hi”

“I’m James Potter and this is Sirius”

Remus’ cold facade finally breaks and he smiles wide and happy.

“Sounds like we’re going all the way together then, it’s nice to meet y’all”

James put’s his hands on his hips then points to the ceiling dramatically.

“Onward to glory soldiers!”

Sirius scoffs, James’ smile falls 

“Well rah rah rah, you sound like a poster”

James tilts his head, “I assure you the sentiment is sincere”

Remus intercepts trying to stop an argument before it happens

“Black? Potter? sounds familiar”

James’ smile returns, Sirius’ scowl gets even deeper.

“My parent’s are both generals! Family immigrated years ago and we’ve been fighting the good fight ever since.”

Remus nods and looks to Sirius.

“The armies riddled with Black’s, we’re all over. ask almost anybody on this base and they’ll either be a Black or they’re related to one”

James laughed 

“My grandmother was a black, Dorea Potter neé Black”

Remus shrugged sitting down on the lower bunk.

“I don’t think i’m related to any Blacks”

Sirius relaxed slightly also sitting down on the bed across from Remus, James drops to the floor happily.

“What’s you last name?”

“Lupin”

Sirius nods

“And where are you from?”

“Chippewa Cession”

James smirks 

“Looking pretty pale for Chippewa Cession”

Remus grins back and nods in concession

“We were there before it became the Cession, where are you from”

James replies with a simple “Boston, what about you Siri”

Sirius laughs shocked, he’s never been called by a nickname before

“New York and Annapolis”

Remus blinks

“How can you be from two places”

Sirius laughs and flutters his eyelashes at Remus 

“We summer in Maryland by the water”

James laughs loud and Remus joins in quieter but just as confident.

-

The suite is dark, lit solely by a candle set between the three boys. They’re all wearing t-shirts and sweatpants, relaxed comfortable. James is holding a blue rose and he pulls a few petals off and throws them into the candle flame, they burn up immediately.

“I lost four cousins last year, two of my grandparents died in their fifties. One in a drop when her salva ran out mid air and one in a war tent filled with plague rats.”

Remus gasps slightly, the rose is passed to Sirius.

He tosses a few more petals into the flame.

“We lose people all the time, just kind of how it works but um-“ he hesitates “My Uncle Alphard died a few months ago, not sure how nobody would tell me.” a pause and a hard swallow “he was a kindred spirit i guess now it’s just me and cousin Andy and my brother i guess”

The rose is passed to Remus. He burns the entire head of the ross, the candle flame roars towards the ceiling. James and Sirius scramble back for a moment.

“My mum died in a firefight, in liberia last year on a beach the sand turned to glass around her and they had to crack her out.” He sighs “What was left of her”

James looks at Remus with a somber look on his face, he places a hand on Remus’ knee

“She died an honourable death”

Sirius whispers, no matter how disillusioned he is with the army and war, he still believes that death in battle is honourable.

Remus scoffs, for the first time he isn’t quiet and reserved or slightly excited. 

“I don’t think my mum thought her death was honourable” he stares into the candle “I think she was tired and scared and used up”

James holds his hand out to Remus, he takes it. Sirius does the same.

In unison they recite “ For those who

dwell in the earth. For those who

gave their lives. For those, we remember. ” 

—

All the new recruits stand in a tall circular room. All the units are in their own small balcony that lines the walls. There is a shallow pool of water in the middle of the room, the units sing pulling streams of water towards them.

Remus slips away, and soon Sirius follows him. James is left standing alone, Mcgonagall glances up and furrows her brow at the solo witch.

—

Remus watches as a group of witches, sing a hurricane to live and use it to cut through rock.

Sirius saunters behind him 

“Sounds like a freight train...it’d be hella cool to do that one day”

Remus jumps slightly shocked but smiles, “Yeah, i’ll probably be stuck with combat medic like my ma though”

Sirius is about to say something when the boys are interrupted by three senior officers 

“Cadets! You should be in training how’d you get all the way out here?”

Remus flounders for a second before saying 

“Looking for the infirmary” 

The middle officer scoffs and holds out her hand

“Hand over your medals”

As she handles the medals the officer says

“Yeah the infirmary is right over by the PX,”

she hands the medals back to the boys.

“You have seven minutes to get back to your drill sergeants and inform them of your demerits and they already know”

They walk away

“They were loads of fun” Sirius states as he begins the long walk back to Circe

Remus laughs “Yeah i heard they do birthday parties”

Sirius laughs as well a large grin on his face, maybe basic won’t be as bad as he thought it was going to be.

—

Remus and Sirius walk in together and Mcgonagall is there waiting for them, standing by the same window as before.

“First week?”

“Sorry.” Sirius sits down on one of the sofas, Remus sits down on the armchair.”

“Are you?”

Remus smirks but stifles his laugh. Mcgonagall stares directly at him, his smirk falls.

“Do you know what happens to

soldiers who shit the bed in basic?War meat, Privates” Remus stares right back.

“Front line disposable war sausage, in some of the worst places on Earth.”

Remus sighs “Officers die just as good as enlisted.”

Mcgonagall shakes her head 

“Seems like you don't want to be here.” This is directed specifically at Sirius.

“It's not just you your bad behavior affects. Makes me look bad, your unit takes a hit every time you do this type of thing. They see everything.”

Sirius laughs, Remus is actually listening though.

“Take some advice. Pretend you're not yourself for one minute and listen. You’re a Black Private” Sirius scoffs and looks away “and there’s a Potter in your unit. I know James personally and he’s talented if a lot” Mcgonagall sits across from them.

“Even if you don’t want to work Private Black-“

Sirius interrupts her

“Yeah yeah, there are more four stars in his family than anyone’s except maybe mine”

Remus eyes widened slightly

“Ride that to war collage?”

Mcgonagall nodded

“You’ll live longer. Trust me on that.”

Sirius stood up running a hand through his hair.

“Yes ma’am”

Remus stays watching the other boy leave.

“Private Lupin, this came for you. From your father” She hands a package to him.

—

James is standing staring at the daily ranking that are pinned to the door of the mess hall. He shakes his head muttering to himself 

“This is not how this is gonna go”

Remus and Sirius are eating, Remus still thinking about the package in their suite and Sirius thinking about his promise to Regulus.

“Hey! I missed you guys at training” James has an obviously fake smile on his face.

“Yeah wasn’t feeling well” Sirius smirks, followed by two equally fake coughs. Remus smiles before forcing a serious expression.

“Yeah, can’t afford our voices being messed up”

James sits down heavily and stares at his unit.

“Okay i get it neither of you want to be here and that’s fine okay but wouldn’t you rather go to collage over war meat.” he looks at Sirius

“I’ve met your mother if she hears you’ve been doing this bad she-“

Sirius glares 

“Yeah, I know my mother.”

James sighs “Please just try, i need to make my parents proud”

“Yeah alright”

Remus softens slightly, maybe he could try at least a little bit.

A different recruit calls from the other side of the room.

“Hey!”

A news station echoes from the TB

“Another attack from the Death Eaters this time in the North

Atlantic where all passengers on a commercial cruise liner have

jumped to their deaths today. As with the mall attack, the Death Eaters have claimed responsibility.”

—

Regulus walks up the steps into a large building, he takes the lift and presses the button for the sixth floor.

A large friendly man in the lift smiles at him and says “Never been the sixth floor myself”

Regulus smiles back serenely and replies “There is no sixth floor”

When the man looks back at the buttons, he sees that he is correct and there is no button for the sixth floor. Before the man can ask any questions Regulus leaves the elevator.

A woman stands waiting for him, he says “The way out is in” she grins “the way over is under, welcome Regulus we’ve been waiting for you.”

There are three green balloons floating in the background.

-

The boys are lounging in their suite, James is curled up on his bed, playing with a medal. Sirius is hanging from the top bunk and Remus is just lying on his bunk doing nothing.

Sirius sighs “Do you ever think that they have a point?”

Remus says “Who the Death Eaters?”

James sits up, “How can you say that after today? malls, cruise ships when does it end”

Sirius sits up too, “I’m just saying that they’re right about one thing. Conscription is slavery by another name”

James stands, “Come on! you get to travel the world, do something great, protect the innocent”

Remus laughs, “None of that’s real, It’s a grind out there. That’s all it is, I mean i plan to get deployed early and get blown to bits end of story” 

Sirius nods in agreement.

“It’s so much more than that! Like General Dumbledore said-“

Sirius interrupts “Now you’re going to start quoting him?”

James looks away “I know he’s controversial”

“No! no witch in history has more blood on her hands”

James shrugs “Well part of what she said is agenda-less and true, that Fort Salem is a witches place, it’s the only place where it’s just us” James sighs “how beautiful is that”

—

Sergeant Mcgonagall stands in front of the witches in a large training room, they’re all wearing grey or black tops and black sweatpants and are holding a whip like weapon called a Scourge.

“Ready?”

They all move into position.

-

Mcgonagall stands in front of the witches in a classroom, next to a projector screen.

“The Death Eaters prey on the ideal logically vulnerable. They say that they want to dismantle the

global military industrial complex, liberating the witches around the world who fight - their nation's wars. They call the system tyranny, slavery, but all this is a distraction from their true aim. The Death Eater’s have no great leader, no field army. They're composed of parallel hierarchies, clandestine cell systems designed to collapse under scrutiny.”

Remus turns to James “How can we fight them if we don’t even know who’s one of them?”

James replies “Like Dumbledore said, with storm and fury”

—

The boys go through a obstacle course, it is wet and muddy.

Remus almost slips on a climbing obstacle, James and Sirius grab him and pull him over.

-

“They will appear normal in every way, and maybe even are normal in many ways, except... for being agents of the end.”

-

The boys walk towards their barracks exhausted and muddy.

“How is it even possible that i got mud in my butt?” James asks, leaning heavily against Remus.

“We all have mud in our butts Jamie”

Sirius laughs stretching.

“Is the ground spinning?” Remus asks

Sirius grins “technically yes”

James says “I think that might have been a joke”

a dramatic gasp “What i’m funny”

a snort “yeah like a puppy funeral”

Sirius bends and puts his hands on his knees, “Hey guys wait up”

“Oh sure”

Once all the other units had walked far enough away Sirius stands up and takes something out of his pocket “Look what i’ve got” he shakes it slightly

James shakes his head “No no way, i’m going back to base”

“Awwww come on Potter don’t be such a buzzkill”

Remus looks at his unit in confusion “What is it?”

Sirius smiles “Military grade salva, they use it for military drops”

Remus shrugs and James says

“Makes us fly”

Remus’ eyes widen and he turn back to Sirius with an equally large and mischievous smile on his face.

“No no! It’s super dangerous if you’re not properly trained with it!”

Sirius groans “Oh come ooon Live a lit-“

“Hello cadets” Mcgonagall’s voice rings out.

They all turn quickly to her,

“Heeeey Minnie” Sirius laughs nervously.

“I’ll be taking that Private Black” She snatches the box of salve from Sirius’ hand. “Now you’re lucky none of you took it but it’s going to be incredibly hard to course correct after this disaster”

-

James is looking at a painting of an old battle, he traces the face of one of his ancestors through the glass.

“She'll see you now.”

General Dumbledore is seated at his desk 

“James, What a pleasure. I just saw your mother in Prince Frederick. She drank all the milk punch as usual.”

James takes his seat and smile 

“What's going on?What's on your mind? So many questions, sit down.”

“Thank you for seeing me.”

“You look troubled, child. Talk”

James takes a breath “The boys in my unit.”

“Here we go.”

“Attack of the shitbirds”

“What's her story?”

They both seem to have some kind of

front-lines, blaze of glory, death-wish nonsense knocking around in their heads”

James scowls 

One can't make the sounds, he can't sing the songs. To be candid, I begin to wonder whether this boy has the work in him at all. The other is clearly talented but doesn’t care enough to try. As you know, we move up as units.It's possible that her attitude could keep me from attending War College.”

Dumbledore laughs.

“I had one too, in the early days. A real big, fat shit-turkey, this one. No technique, this wretch, couldn't sing a storm to save her life.Hardly call her a witch, really.”

James grins.

“I want to be reassigned.”

Dumbledore’s face darkens 

“That soldier I was telling you about saved my life a dozen times. Gibraltar, Tripoli, Solomon Islands That soldier once dropped into the eye of a class five hurricane to rescue a couple kids trapped in a grain silo. While lacking certain hereditary advantages that you and I are both blessed with, while having the audacity to be born of an undistinguished line of combat medics, that shitbird happens to be

the finest soldier I've known. Selfless...brave... loyal beyond measure.”

James looks down filled with shame

“Your request is denied. This is on you, Private. You bring these boys round till their right.”

James stands quickly 

“You're lucky I don't call your mother about this. Get out of my sight.”

James flees the room.

-

Remus lays in bed reading the letter that was in the package from his father. It’s from his mother. He traces the sigil drawn on the corner and hears his mothers voice read the letter aloud.

We dropped into Liberia last night under the cover of a monsoon. But they knew we were coming. The Death Eaters’ militia sings

some evil song at us, day and night, and now we can't get out. I pray this is not your experience when you are called. I blame our fearless leader. She has endangered us needlessly

on numerous occasions,most critically this last drop. She's done this to us, her high haughtiness, General Walburga Black.

“Cadets, remember your

voices are your weapons. It is imperative that the entirety of your vocal apparatus, from frontal sinus to larynx, must remain functional and sound producing at all times. Inability to vocalize can render a soldier powerless.” Mcgonagall paces in front of them.

The cadets begin training with their scourges. Remus is facing Sirius.

Remus glares at him.

“What’s up Lupin?”

Remus growls “Your mum was the CO on my mum’s last tour”

Sirius’ eyes widen in understanding “Makes sense”

Remus cocks his head in confusion, Sirius explains “My mum’s a shitty person, she cares more about her life than anybody else, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she’s the reason your mum died.”

He laughs spitefully “As a show of goodwill when i finally build up the courage to kill the bitch, i’ll let you take a hit”

Remus grins finally breaking his dark expression.

“Deal, now let’s actually fight before Minnie and James murder us”

-

Sirius and Remus are alone in the room, Sirius is standing in front of the mirror and Remus is lying across James’ bed.

“So that was your big plan, then? Just ruin your chances for War College, get deployed too soon, and get blown up on the front lines because you suck so bad. Die young, waste all

that youth and beauty...and fury.”

Remus asks, overdramatically 

“Yeah, kinda like that, but faster.”

“Your plan was hot garbage.”

Sirius turns around confused, Remus continues

“Even if it worked, it's winning by losing.”

“Yeah, well, I hate to break

it to you, beautiful, because there's no way out and also wasn’t that pretty much your plan too?”

Remus nods 

“Yeah i well i’ve seen the light, sniffed the military propaganda haven’t I” He stretches and sits up “I don’t actually want to die love and i’d prefer it if you didn’t either, Let them train you Let them make you powerful.”

Sirius smiles and makes his way over to Remus. He brushes his cheek with his hand. 

“Okay”

-

“Find your units, everyone. We'll pick up where we left off with choral sequences. In the lower register of Seed Sound 32, the seed of reversal,”

The cadets stand on the floor of the same tall training room as before, this time there are multiple small circular tables with large tuning forks standing on each one. Mcgonagall taps the Potter Unit’s fork and a note rings out.

James sings a higher note, Mcgonagall nods. Sirius does the lower note, Mcgonagall nods. Remus attempts to sustain the middle note but it only comes out for a short amount of time. Mcgonagall shakes her head and turns to walk away, she is stopped when Remus’ note echoes through the hall. The tuning fork begins to glow with heat and a beautiful pattern made of seemingly silver sand moves in and out while the boys sing.

“Very well done Private Lupin, That seed is a beast to master. Maintain it.”

The boys are grinning at each other while still singing, until suddenly the seed above them starts to grow. The tuning fork is breaking. They continue to sing even as the room begins to shake.

Mcgonagall turns to the boys from where she was standing with some other officers and they sing a note, completely stopping the seed.

“Well done.”

—

The boys are sitting in the mess hall, food trays in front of them.

“Did you see how the older officers were clucking about us?!” James says, he puts on a silly voice “We haven’t heard harmonics like that in de-cades” 

Remus laughs 

“We’re special you guys!” James grins

Sirius laughs, “Yeah okay Potter, obviously i’m the special one here”

“How dare! I am a Potter i’ll have you know”

“Oh yes a Potter well I am part of The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sooooo... i’m better than you”

Remus snickers “Oh yes so fancy, obviously i’m the special one, nothing but raw talent”

Sirius gasps over dramatically “Of course why didn’t i see it before? All

hail King Remus”

James laughs “All hail!!”

Their laughter and chatter fades into the night.


End file.
